


What Was Missing

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael's relationship has fallen apart and it seems like the end for Gavin until he finds solace in an unexpected friendship that helps him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Missing

“Hey, Gav.”

“Hi, Michael.”

The two men shifted awkwardly and Gavin took a small step forward. As if finally remembering that Gavin needed to enter the apartment, Michael quickly stepped to the side and opened the front door wider. 

“How are you?” The Brit ventured to ask, though he knew he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted to hear.

“I’m good,” Michael replied a little too quickly for Gavin’s liking. “You?”

Gavin nodded and looked down. “Yeah.”

Silence filled the room and the two men avoided meeting each other’s eyes before Gavin decided to make the first move.

“I’ll just grab my things and go,” he said quietly and headed towards the bedroom that he and Michael had shared together.

After several months of dating, the two men had moved in together and it was bliss until both Michael and Gavin had done some things that they weren’t proud of. In the end, Gavin moved back to Geoff’s, leaving the apartment in Michael’s care.

Gavin broke his thoughts and looked around the bedroom one last time before grabbing the final box of his possessions and heading back towards the living room. Michael stood near the door and he stared at the wall in front of him, as if determined to remain in his spot. Gavin moved his feet in hesitation and then Michael opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Gavin. I know it doesn’t mean shit, but-“

“No,” Gavin quickly cut in and felt his angered confidence come back. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have gone around behind your back after what you did. I’m happy that you found someone better.”

He heard Michael mumble something under his breath and the man opened the door. Taking that as his cue to leave, Gavin practically ran out, wanting to get away from the apartment as quickly as possible. 

“You’re still my boy, Gavin.”

The words barely hit Gavin’s ears and he stumbled a bit out the door. Hesitantly, he looked back at Michael and the two locked eyes. Gavin couldn’t help but detect a small hint of regret in Michael’s face, but both men had decided that this would be better. Remembering their agreement, Gavin steeled himself and gave Michael a short nod before racing down the stairway and out of the building. He scrambled into Geoff’s car and exhaled heavily, feeling as if he could breath again. Geoff said nothing and drove the car away, leaving Gavin to his thoughts. The Brit hugged his box tightly to him and, after giving a quick glance in Geoff’s direction, stared at the retreating image of the apartment in the side view mirror. For some reason, watching the building disappear made Gavin feel happier than he had in weeks and he felt utterly guilty.

~

Working at the office had become increasingly awkward for everyone at Rooster Teeth over the following weeks. Michael and Gavin’s relationship had by no means been a secret, especially when things had begun to go downhill. The other members of Achievement Hunter especially felt the heat and had done their best to tread lightly around the situation. Luckily, Gavin and Michael were still able to put on a persona during the Let’s Plays and as long as relationships weren’t mentioned, everything sailed smoothly. 

Outside of work, however, Gavin was absolutely miserable. Nothing felt like it would be the same again and he wallowed in sadness. 

Which was where he was one Saturday night, wrapped in a blanket and distracting himself with a video game. Geoff, Griffon, and Millie had gone out for the night, so it was just Gavin and his loneliness. A knock on the door grabbed his attention and he turned to look at it. His brows furrowed and he reluctantly pushed himself from the couch, wrapping the blanket around his body and head. After some more hesitation, he finally opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

“Vav,” Ray grinned. In one hand, he was balancing two boxes of pizza while the other held a box of coke. 

Gavin blinked and finally regained his composure. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I can’t let my partner-in-crime spend his Saturday night alone, can I?” Without another word, Ray pushed himself into the house, clearly letting Gavin know that he was staying for the evening.

“Bloody hell, Ray,” Gavin muttered to himself, but deep down, was thankful for the company. He watched thoughtfully as Ray threw the food onto the table and headed towards the console.

“Okay, first, I challenge you to a death match and then we can do a campaign or something,” Ray began talking as he took out the current game Gavin had been playing and replaced it with a new one.

Gavin flopped onto the couch, still in the blanket and watched as Ray set everything up. The dark-haired man turned back and a smile spread on his face.

“What?” Gavin asked grumpily.

“Sorry,” Ray laughed and shook his head. “You look like a crazy cat woman with that blanket on you.”

“Might as well just be one. I’m probably going to die alone anyways,” Gavin mumbled, but Ray caught every word.

“Don’t say that, Gavin,” Ray sat down next to his friend. “I know what you and Michael had was special, but you can’t give up, man. Not yet.”

Gavin stared at Ray as the other man turned back to start up the game. Sometimes, he was amazed at the words that came out of Ray’s mouth. It was strangely comforting.

“Well, let’s play,” Ray said with a grin and tossed Gavin a controller.

Gavin bit his lip and felt a smile threaten its way onto his face as he finally felt a feeling other than despair. He scooted in closer to Ray, giving the other man a small nudge with his elbow unsure of how else to express his gratitude. As if reading Gavin’s mind, Ray tapped his head against Gavin’s before the two leaned back on the couch and began their game.

~

As the months slowly, but surely passed by, Gavin found himself spending more time with Ray than expected and it was definitely for the better. His smiles became genuine again and everyone noticed his goofy demeanor coming back. The friendship between Michael and himself seemed to be mending slowly, often with the help of Ray, to the point where the two stopped faking their jokes for the public and actually meant the things they said and did. There was still some tension, but Gavin did his best to push it to the side.

It was a casual day at the office and Gavin felt extremely calm, prepared for the day ahead of him. He was planning out the next Things To Do when he heard Michael clear his throat.

“Hey, guys?”

The AH crew all turned to look at him and Michael ducked his head. “Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but, fuck it, you know?” Michael laughed quietly and then looked up. “Lindsay and I are engaged.”

A thick silence entered the room and Gavin felt his breath catch in his throat. To his relief, Ryan quickly went to congratulate Michael, followed by the rest of the AH crew. After hanging back, it was finally Gavin’s turn. The Brit quickly put on a bright smile and hugged Michael.

“Congrats, Michael,” he said in a light voice.

He did his best to ignore the jab in his chest when Michael tightly hugged him back. The two finally broke apart and Michael smiled at the others.

“Lindsay made me promise I would get her after I told you guys. I’ll be back,” he said and ran from the room.

As soon as Michael disappeared, Gavin avoided looking anyone in the eye and backed out slowly. “I just need some air,” he whispered.

He turned around and practically sprinted out of the building, searching for a secluded spot. Feeling his legs give up on him, Gavin fell back against the side of the building and edged down the wall to sit down. He could feel the tears coming and he curled his legs up, resting his arms on his knees and burying his face into them. He finally let the tears fall, but he didn’t sob or cry out in fear that someone might hear him. Gavin was so distracted by keeping himself quiet that he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching him. Something nudged his leg and Gavin did his best to pull himself together before lifting his head. A pair of familiar shoes stood in front of him and he slowly moved his gaze upwards. An inexplicable happiness filled Gavin as he saw Ray standing before him, one hand outstretched. 

“Well, Vav?” Ray grinned.

Without a second thought, Gavin grabbed Ray’s hand and the dark-haired man pulled him up, quickly enveloping him in a hug.

“Ray?” Gavin asked quietly, though he couldn’t help the smile that had begun to spread on his face.

Ray pulled back and his face seemed to have a hint of pink on it as he looked up at Gavin. “Is…this okay?”

Gavin let out a soft laugh and bumped his forehead against Ray’s. “Yeah,” he nodded.

Entwining their fingers, Ray pulled Gavin towards the entrance of the building and back into the office where the festivities had already started. Gavin felt his heart drop for just a moment when he saw Michael and Lindsay, but Ray was quick to reassure him with a small squeeze to his hand. 

Michael looked towards the door as the two entered and he immediately noticed their hands. The man grinned and Gavin smiled as well before the crowd blocked their views of each other. After a few stolen glances, the two men felt their spirits lift because in the end, they found what they had needed after all.


End file.
